


cause if the world has got to end, you might as well just end up in my arms

by uncoollove



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, post 7x11, this is some cute flirty shit so read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncoollove/pseuds/uncoollove
Summary: "Instantly her eyes soften, and her hardened superhero defense mechanisms built for war disarm. God, she's in this thing and she's in itdeep. No shallow waters here."post 7x11 this is based on the leaked finale still of daisy and sousa
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 22
Kudos: 198





	cause if the world has got to end, you might as well just end up in my arms

This was it. Each team member funneled out of the bar to their assigned tasks to finally put an end to the incessant battle with the Chronicoms. It was time to save the world.

Daisy's partially in the narrow hallway headed to the exit when somebody gently reaches for her right hand, stopping her in place.

She turns her body towards the sudden skin to skin contact.

_Daniel._

Instantly her eyes soften, and her hardened superhero defense mechanisms built for war disarm. God, she's in this thing and she's in it _deep_. No shallow waters here.

"Wha-" "I jus-" 

They both laugh, obviously nervous about the sudden heightened emotions surrounding their relationship. And well the state of the world too.

Daisy encourages, "You go first. But make it quick the team's waiting." 

Confidently Daniel laces their hands together. He looks up at her, expecting some short quip about 'how cheesy this was.' 

In actuality, she blushes. His fault for assuming he has her all figured out. It's a beautiful soft pink spread across her very proportional face and cheeks. She's probably the prettiest woman he's ever seen. Scratch that, she _is_ the prettiest woman he's ever seen. Take his word for it he's been in too many decades to count.

Sousa begins, "Well, I wanted to say, don't die out there."

The corner of Daisy's mouth inches up in a coy side smile. She agrees with him. "You too..." 

She pauses, waiting for more from the man, but he's just staring at her now. "Is that it?" She questions. 

He slightly furrows his eyebrows, "Uh no, you have something on your suit."

Confused, Daisy naively glances down, and before she can register the alleged something on her suit, Daniel unlaces their hands, lifts her chin back to eye level with him, and kisses her. 

Daisy's been caught off guard many times in her life, but for some reason, this one is the one that really gets her. It gets her good. 

She didn't immediately respond to his gentle peck. A second later, some unearthed urge in her takes over, and she threads her hand through his hair and deepens the kiss. He pulls her close, gripping her waist. They're so close somebody would have to pry them away from each other. So close he can feel her pumping heart through her chest. 

They pull apart, their foreheads resting on one another. Her skin feels warm, a buzzing electric-like feeling floods her whole body from head to toe.

He tucks a fallen hair strand behind her ear and looks her straight in eyes. It's kind of too personal for Daisy's liking. It's vulnerable, which is dangerous territory for someone with as much baggage as Daisy.

_How have they only known each other for less than a month? And how was this kiss even better than their first erased, time loop induced kiss?_

She brings her hand to her slightly bruised lips, trying to fight to urge to smile until her cheeks hurt.

"You're such a loser," she teases. 

He says halfheartedly, "Excuse me?"

She mocks, "'There's something on your suit.' That was the best you got?"

"Well, it wasn't my best..." He smiles then continues, "But the world's ending and I needed an excuse to kiss you before you go and save us all." 

She could always expect honesty from him, and it is just as refreshing as it is hot. 

"I guess I could give you a free pass considering this wasn't our first kiss and the world's ending," she reveals.

He repeats confusedly, "This wasn't our first kiss? Are you sure?"

"Two words. Time loop."

He takes a few seconds to digest what she's just revealed. "This one was better right?"

She laughs, "Hands down the worst kis-"

She didn't finish her sentence. He cuts her off with another one of those earth-shattering kisses.

"What were you saying? Something about the worst kiss?" He's so damn smug.

She pushes his face away. "Smartass," she mumbles. 

They walk out of the bar hand in hand together. Daisy knows life without the team won't be so bad with Daniel by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is super short and sweet i hope you liked it!


End file.
